finer things of life
by tophis1
Summary: They aren't friendly, but they have their moments of mutual agreement. Especially when it comes to women. Raoul/Erik friendship.


"You two are utterly hopeless." Erik grumbled, holding the torch high enough that Christine and Raoul could see from behind.

Raoul's face pinched in a look of distaste. "Why are there so many traps around here anyway?"

Erik twisted around quickly, almost making Raoul run into him. "Why are you traveling through my passageways? It is not my concern to abide your safety when you shouldn't even be here." He turned back around and continued walking, warning them to step over a certain stone. "Fop."

Raoul was about to protest, but Christine cut in. "We're deeply sorry to inconvenience you, Erik. We just thought it would be faster to use one of your tunnels to get backstage."

They all knew Erik couldn't argue or be angry with Christine. When she spoke in her sweetest voice, such as she was doing now, all anger was forgotten.

"Alright, but do be more careful next time." Erik blushed and walked a little faster. He hated it when she did that. And he could almost feel the grin on Raoul's face. That smug fop loved seeing Erik so vulnerable when Christine was around.

They stopped in front of a thin wooden door that, when opened, revealed the passage backstage. "There. Now leave me alone."

"Thank you Erik." Christine kissed his cheek and quickly headed to Meg, who was getting her ballet shoes on.

Just as Raoul was about to pass by, Erik grabbed his ponytail and stopped him.

"A!" He let out a startled yelp and clumsily stumbled backwards to catch his balance. "What was that fo..!"

Erik quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, fop." He grumbled and quickly released him. "The opera is tomorrow."

"I'm quite aware."

"What I meant is that I have no company to enjoy the performance with. Would you, uh, care to join me in box 5?"

Raoul quirked a disbelieving brow. "Don't you like having it to yourself?"

"Either accept my offer or find your own seat."

"Fine, fine. It would be my pleasure to join you." Raoul stepped past him without any formal goodbyes, knowing how much it grated Erik when he was denied common pleasantries.

Erik glared at the retreating figure. Sometimes he wished he could Punjab that boy.

"Oh, you're already here." Raoul stepped into the small opening, seeing that one of the chairs was already occupied.

Erik didn't need to turn around to know it was Raoul. His girlish footsteps, along with his weak voice, were enough to give him away. "Good evening, Vicomte." He lifted a bottle of wine that had been sitting on the table next to him. "Care for a glass?"

"Before they even start?" Raoul took his seat cautiously, trying not to look paranoid. He knew that's just what Erik would want.

Erik poured himself a glass and took a sip. "Carlotta is the lead of the opening song." He settled back in his seat with an amused smirk.

Raoul almost let his own grin slip before he stopped himself. She was one of the best singers they had and he couldn't understand why Erik wanted to get rid of her so badly.

"So…have you made any new songs?" Raoul fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket, not wanting to watch people pile in or look over at the Phantom.

"Not many." Erik took another drink. "You two keep getting lost and distracting me." He paused a moment before looking over at the blonde. "Why ARE you two down there so much?"

Raoul averted his gaze even farther, looking at the decorative curtains to his left. "Just… trying to get around faster."

Of course, Erik didn't buy that for a second, but he decided to let it go. He'd find out eventually.

Raoul coughed into his hand. Despite being a very sociable person and never being at a loss for topics, Raoul couldn't think of anything to talk to the Phantom about. Not only was it awkward because of their past, but they didn't share very many interests. Erik liked music and Raoul liked… a lot of different things. He also enjoyed music but the last time he brought it up he was lost in a torrent of musical slang that knocked him out of the water.

"Did you build the tunnels?" Raoul blurted. As soon as it came out it seemed a rather stupid question. How could he have built tunnels to a building that already existed?

"Some of them." Erik crossed his legs, positioning his right heel over his left thigh. He would have looked ridiculous if he didn't have such good posture. "The man who owned the opera house before these two idiots knew me well. When part of the building needed repairs he consulted me about passageways and construction."

"Christine mentioned you're an architect." Raoul nodded, trying his hardest to look anywhere but at Erik. It was weird enough talking to him, he didn't want to be caught staring. And thats exactly what would happen.

As Raoul was searching his mind for new topics the lights dimmed and the curtains were pulled back to reveal the opening scene.

Carlotta was standing in the middle of the stage in a floral gown with a few ballet dancers skipping around in the background. She sang loudly and without mistake, but Erik still grimaced at her voice.

"Its like listening to a wailing child." He growled, taking another drink of wine.

Raoul laughed a bit. "At least her song is short. Perhaps you should tutor her."

Erik shook his head and leaned forward a bit. "There is nothing I could do to make her sound any better. It's a lost cause."

Raoul smirked and recognized Meg as one of the background dancers. "You could always focus on the ballet." He looked over to see Erik scrutinize them for a moment in silence.

"They aren't bad, but movement doesn't hold a candle to what the voice can do."

Raoul groaned. "Do you ever stop complaining?"

Erik broke his focus and stared at the boy. "That's not a complaint. it's a statement."

"Say at least one positive thing about the play."

Erik looked back to the stage for a moment before muttering "Christine's coming on."

"What?" Raoul looked down as well and noticed Christine was already center stage.

She sang sweetly to contradict the harsh belted voice of Carlotta. Her dress was made for movement as she swept across the stage to the male lead.

"She's doing excellently." Erik commented. "Her movements are fluid." He looked over at Raoul. "Now would you like some wine?"

"Yes. Thank you." He took the glass from Erik and took a quick drink. "mm. What is this?"

"Lafite." He lifted the bottle. "1876."

A quick look at the bottle showed that he was telling the truth. "Are you a wine coinsure as well, sir Phantom?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "I live near the cellars if that's what you mean."

"Oh." Raoul sat back again. "We've missed most of her song already."

"Ive heard it a hundred times."

"You're her teacher." Raoul stated with a bit of resentment. "Of course you would have heard it so much."

"You spend so long with her…" Another drink. "hasn't she sang anything around you?"

"She's tired of singing by then."

"mhm." Erik swished his glass back and forth. "Care for more wine?"

It had taken a while. In fact, it had been an hour. And about five glasses of wine.

But Raoul had found something he had in common with Erik.

They both liked women.

"Ah! Now there is a fine girl." Erik smirked, gesturing loosely to a young girl coming on stage. "Loretta, I believe."

"She looks like a Loretta." Raoul nodded, taking a rather long drink. "Nice legs."

"Very." Erik chuckled. "But Sarah's are better. If only we could change their hair. Loretta would be perfect."

Raoul stroked his chin in thought. "What about Michelle? Up close her eyes are gorgeous."

"And a good voice." Erik closed his eyes and listened to her small solo. "hmm. Most definitely, a great voice."

Though he moment wasn't meant to last. After a while of talking, the opera was over and people began to leave. Raoul stood and bowed.

"It was an honor to spend the evening with you."

Erik smiled and stood as well, extending his hand. "The pleasure was all mine." Raoul shook his hand and headed out.

As Erik began his walk down into his lair, he couldn't help but grin. Despite Raoul's girlish nature and often hostile behavior, he could be quite the valuable companion.

But maybe that was just the wine talking.


End file.
